The present invention relates generally to the field of file label holders, and more specifically, to a soft label holder.
Filing labels are used in many different environments, including a variety of organizers, folders, carriers and the like. Many of these environments present potential hazards to a user""s hand. These environments may have a sharp plastic, metal, or paper edges which could scrape or injure a user""s hand when the user needs to place their hand near or into the environment. The presently known art does not provide for a label holder to protect a user""s hand in these environments. Thus it would be advantageous to have a label holder which can be applied to these environments, which could be used to label, sort and identify the contents of a file, and which also would protect a user""s hand in that environment.
One embodiment relates to a soft label holder for covering the edge of a rigid file having a front surface and a top edge. The label holder includes a soft member having a front surface, a rear surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first end, and a second end. An aperture extends through the front and rear surfaces. The soft member is secured to the front surface of the rigid file with the top edge of the soft member located proximate to the top edge of the file to cover the top edge of the rigid file.
Another embodiment relates to a file holder having a label holder. The file holder includes an edge, and the label holder includes a substantially flat body provided with a front face and a rear face. The substantially flat body also includes at least one edge of predetermined length configured to substantially cover the edge of the file holder. An aperture extends through the substantially flat body. A depression is formed in the rear face of the substantially flat body and surrounds the aperture. The rear face of the substantially flat body is attached to the edge of the file holder. A label is removably inserted into the depression and visible through the aperture.
In yet another embodiment a soft label holder, for protecting a user""s hand while near an edge of a file holder includes a soft member. The soft member includes a front face and a rear face, and at least one edge of predetermined length configured to substantially cover an edge of the file holder. An aperture extends through the soft member. A depression in the rear face of the soft member surrounds the aperture. The soft member is attached to the edge of the file holder along the edge of predetermined length on the rear face of the soft member. A label is removably inserted into the depression and visible through the aperture.